chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychokinesis
Psychokinesis, also termed psychomanipulation, is the ability to manipulate both the conscious and unconscious parts of the brain. Characters *Cadi Courtey has this ability synthetically, given to her using ability granting. *In World 2, Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Cadi. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability from Cadi. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability from Cadi. *Michael Pope also had this ability naturally. *A villain in World 2 has been shown to possess this ability naturally. *Hayao Masahashi will have this ability naturally too. Limits [[Cadi Courtey|'Cadi Courtey']] Cadi is very advanced with her ability. She can interpret thoughts in any language, and choose whether or not she hears thoughts. She can also push thoughts, create hallucinations, and control people in a variety of ways. She can also force someone to use any active or mentally controlled ability. She can hypnotise a person with a thought, or make them asleep or unconscious. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter seems to have similar limits to Cadi, or a little less skill. It is unclear since he has absorbed several other overlapping abilities. 'Noah Gray' Noah would have similar limits to Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie would have similar limits to Peter and Noah. 'Michael Pope' Michael was shown using this ability to read multiple minds and to block telepathic intrusion, and later to persuade a guard to release him then forget it had ever happened. He claimed that the continual insight into the twisted minds of others was what had caused his own mental instability. 'Unnamed Villain' This villain was able to use the ability to hear Lowri Petrelli's thoughts in order to detect her presence, even when she was hidden by a weak form of induced unnoticability. He also used the ability to hear her intentions and strategies when confronting him, and he couldn't be thwarted by thinking in a different language. Previously, he had used the ability to mentally control others, and had attempted to use it to thwart capture, but had failed. 'Hayao Masahashi' Hayao will be able to hear thoughts at all times, no matter what language they are in and no matter how many minds are present. However, he will find that multiple thoughts will be loud and distracting. His ability will enable him to control minds too, pushing thoughts in effortlessly and controlling people's perception of their surroundings. Additionally, he will able to control consciousness, forcing someone to sleep or knocking them out. He will not need touch to use any aspect of his ability. He could scramble a person's thoughts and replicate the effects of several mental illnesses. He could also force a person to access any consciously activated ability. Similar Abilities *Telepathy is the ability to control the mind *Mind reading is the ability to read the mind's of others *Mental manipulation can also make someone unconscious *Human manipulation can be used to make someone asleep or unconscious *Neurocognitive deficit can interfere with higher brain functions *Sedation is the ability to sedate someone with a whistle *Omnilingualism and communication can override language barriers *Persuasion, command and enchanted voice can all control others with vocal commands *Hypnotic bubble can be used to hypnotise someone or send them to sleep *Hypnosis is the ability to hypnotise people *Songspeak can be used to hypnotise others *Human omnipotence can also be used to control human minds *Technopathic telepathy can hear thoughts while communicating technologically *Illusion is the ability to create illusions *Illusion manipulation is the ability to create and manipulate illusions *Telempathy is the ability to communicate people with emotions Category:Abilities